


I fell in love in a toilet stall; the Brock Rumlow story

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [73]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Flirting, HYDRA Husbands, Hiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: Brock's only escape from his bad date is the men's bathroom.





	I fell in love in a toilet stall; the Brock Rumlow story

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Anon prompt: Met when one accidentally entered the bathroom/stall the other was using
> 
> All title creds go to [Hydra_Trash_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_Trash_Gal/pseuds/Hydra_Trash_Gal%22) as well as looking it over for me. 💙

It doesn’t take Brock very long to realize this date is going downhill and fast.  The guy talks more about himself than Brock does, tries to undermine every drink he orders while also criticizing the bartender who can hear every word and to top it off, Brock has caught him checking people out more than once while still smiling smugly and talking about his amazing job as a lawyer or something.  He kind of stopped listening.

Thankfully the bar is getting crowded and loud, he excuses himself with a wave of his phone like he’d just received an important text and heads for the bathroom because slipping out the front door wasn’t an option at the moment.

The bathroom's quiet is a surprise when he shuts the door behind him.  He can barely hear the throbbing bass from the speakers and he heads straight for the sinks, ignoring the slight cough from someone in one of the stalls.

He grumbles about the lack of better air conditioning in the bar when the overhead pot lights reveal upper lip sweat and how there’s a small stain of perspiration at his armpit when he widens open his leather jacket.  He runs his hands under the cool water and pats at his face as well as the back of his neck wondering if it was safe for everyone around him to go back out there and be exposed to his jerk blind date and suffer through the lack of cool air where he was sitting.

The toilet flushes and someone emerges from a stall, they exchange vague nods before the guy washes his hands and towels them.  When he swings open the door, Brock hears his name being shouted and he panics, recognizing his date’s stupid haircut in the crowd.

“Shit.”   


Fight or flight kicks in and Brock realizes he can’t face him, not right now at least, eyeing the bathroom window and calculating quickly if he could climb out of such a narrow space.  He decides against it for now and turns for the stalls, pushing himself into the closest one and slamming it closed only to find the door has a broken lock. “The hell?”

“Yeah, I was about to ask you the same thing.”   


Whirling around, Brock’s face to face with a guy sitting on the toilet seat but not doing anything.  His jeans are pulled up and he’s wearing a tight black henley that looks  _ really _ good on him.  He’s tall and dark haired, Brock’s brain noting how he’s checking off all the right boxes.  He’s holding his phone in what looks like mid-conversation via texts.

“Uh, the lock’s broke.”

The guy frowns in a  _ yeah no shit _ kind of expression and before Brock can say sorry and slip out to the next stall, the front bathroom door opens and he throws himself onto the stranger instead.

“Wha- ?” He barely manages to get out before Brock slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Hide me.” Brock whispers.

Without further thought, Brock drops onto the stranger’s very capable thighs and perches a shoe on the toilet lip while the other presses to the bathroom door to keep it closed permanently.

“Brock?” His stupid date slowly asks near the entry door.

“Are you always this flexible?” The new guy says against his ear, voice low and breath hot, making Brock want to shiver to it.   


“Wouldn’t ya like to know?” He snarks back, smirking to himself.

“Brock?!  Are you in one of these stalls?” There’s an attempt to push open their door and Brock shoves his foot harder against it to keep it closed, leaning back against the  _ very solid _ chest of his newfound friend.

“It’s fucking occupied!” Hot guy snaps over his shoulder towards the door and there’s a shuffle of feet going backwards almost comically.

“Uh, sorry guy.”

“It’s fine.” His chivalrous bathroom knight rests his arm against Brock’s thigh and Brock tries his best not to think about how hot he’s getting on his lap. “Did you check the lot?  I heard someone say they would meet someone out there.”

“Really?  Do you think so?  But he seemed so interested in what I was talking about.”  There’s a small sound of worry in his date’s voice but Brock can’t find a fuck to give when he’s been suffering for 45 damn minutes before all this.

“I don’t know, but I’m trying to use the toilet here, so..”

There was a delay and a clearing of his throat. “Right, okay.  Uh, thanks.”

It feels like they’re both collectively holding their breath while waiting for the telltale sign of the guy leaving the room before the both of them relax and Brock lets himself collapse against his new friend.  “Fuck.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Why’re you ‘ere?”

The guy holds up his phone showing the help message he’s been sending to someone that went by the name Bucky.  “I’m not on a date but I saw my ex. I’d rather not interact.”

“Makes sense.” Brock says with a nod and they both sit there awkwardly, neither wanting to say or do anything before the stranger puts his hand out.

“I’m Jack, by the way.  I should probably get your name since you’re still on my lap.”

“Oh, ah shit.  Sorry.” Brock dropped his legs and stood up. “Was comfortable and sometimes I ain’t thinkin’.  The name’s Brock.”

“A little awkward but good to meet you anyway, and I could tell.”  He smirked, getting to his feet and fuck was he tall. “Not that I minded.”   


Was he flirting with him?  In a bathroom stall of all places?  Did Brock not mind, oh my God.

Brock considers the way he’s looking him over and considers that this place isn’t the  _ worst _ spot he’s gotten looks like that.  There’s a sound of someone coming in and instinctively he and Jack press their hands to keep the door secure.  With how Jack hovered, leaned close, Brock couldn’t help sidling in enough that if he tipped forward a little, he'd be at the perfect kissing height with his new friend.

“I’d love to take you out.  Somewhere else other than a bar, I mean.  Not, you know, like a hit.”

Brock couldn’t help grinning up at him.  “I wasn’t exactly thinkin’ about the latter, but now that you mention it.”

Jack laughed, ducking his head.  “Sorry, I read too many spy novels.”

The way Jack moves in a little closer doesn’t slip past Brock and he lifts a hand, tracing his finger along the neck of his henley.  “A book nerd, huh? Real cute.”

“Seriously, you two are  _ flirting _ in a bathroom?  Gross.” The random guy quips before washing his hands and getting the hell out of there.

Grinning, he leans in to kiss Jack who looks a little surprised; he gets with the program really quick though and presses in close while Brock takes the chance to let his hands explore down the front of his chest.

“You mind if- ” His hands hover before Jack’s belt. “I mean, I’m definitely in fer a date somewhere nice, but I’d like ta still thank ya fer savin’ me from my terrible date.”   


“Uh, um..” The guy didn’t seem to be sure or unsure but he wasn’t stopping him. “This is something you usually do?”

Brock shrugs and gives him a smile. “Not usually but there’s a first time for everythin’.  Plus, yer really hot if I’m bein’ honest.” 

Laughing over that, Jack shrugs. “I was kinda thinking the same thing when you busted in on me.”   


Pressing another kiss to his lips, Brock played with the loops of Jack’s belt until he got a jerky nod of permission and kisses him again.  Delighted, he makes quick work of the belt, then Jack’s jeans and he may have been more than a little surprised when he feels only skin. He looks down, and then back up in question where Jack gives him a helpless shrug.

“Sometimes I’m not into wearing underwear.”

“You get more and more fascinatin’, I swear.” Brock says, dropping to his knees.  There’s no time to really mess around no matter how much he wants to admire just how good Jack’s dick looks and instead makes a mental note about it for later just before he goes to town.

Brock’s done this a few times, with guys he’s dated, but here it’s pretty much the same.  He’s really interested and clearly so is Jack, so he sees no issue. The tile under his knees is familiar though he’s usually done this at someone’s house and not in a gross bar bathroom. There’s a heavy throb in his gut and his body hums.  Jack's the whole package; uncut, stupidly big and proportional to his body, a little thicker than what he’s used to but that’s just fine.

It doesn’t take long for Brock to find a nice rhythm, lulled by the encouraging feel of Jack’s hand comfortingly resting at the side of his head.  It’s exponentially better when Brock can hear the way Jack sounds like he’s fighting to keep back the noises he wants to make and they go like that until he takes Jack too far down and swallows around him.  It causes Jack to choke in surprise, his fingers tightening around Brock’s hair in an attempt to pull him off but Brock gently rubs at his thigh in indication that he’s fine with this and soon he’s cumming down Brock’s throat in hot, thick spurts.

“Hold on a minute.” Brock rasps, his hand fumbling his own jeans open and shoving his boxers down a little.  His cock throbs in his hand and he has to rest his forehead against Jack's thigh as he jerks himself off. It only takes a few seconds, he’s so keyed up and he gathers himself a handful of toilet paper to clean up the floor afterwards.

He gets to his feet with a faint wobble and Jack holds him by the elbow.

“You okay?”

“Fuckin’ fantastic.” Brock grins, a little giddy. “Also, you ‘ave an amazin’ dick by the way.  11/10 would love to suck off again.”

Jack stares at him hard, but when Brock gives him a playful wink he obviously can’t help himself with he bursts out laughing, holding hard to his biceps more for his own good than anything. “You- ” He sucks in some air and presses his mouth to Brock’s.  This kiss is dirtier, teetering on filthy, like Jack’s trying to chase down the taste of himself.

When they pull back, Brock’s legs threatened to buckle and he’s happy Jack’s pressed him to the bathroom door.

“You’re insane.  You know that, right?”

Brock makes a halfass attempt not to be smug about it but he fails spectacularly. “What’s that say about yerself then?” Then considers something and tilts his head curiously at him. “Are we still goin’ on that date?”

A million expressions run across Jack’s face right then and he sighs heavily. “Of course we are.  You don’t let a hot guy do that to you and leave him on his way.”

Laughing, Brock grabs him by the chin and kisses him again, Jack accepting with just as much gusto, his hand grabbing at his ass so hard it makes Brock jump a little.   


He just may be falling in love with his newfound friend already.


End file.
